Cynder's Lair
"Cynder's lair is where hope goes to die, Spiril. A foreboding place where she broods and skulks...and plans her next assault"-Terrador Cynder's castle, a series of small, isolated tower complexes, are located on the floating islands of Concurrent Skies. The main one can only be accessed via the other complexes, thus, each castle must be conquered in sequence for any attack to work. Once this has been done, any attacker would have to breach the massive gates of the fortress. Cynder's affinity for the island's crystal formations mean that it is nearly impossible to scale the gate, or the walls, which are incorporated into the island's crystal formations. Assuming that an attacker managed to breach the gates, he would then have to ascend the smallest tower via a crystal platform, while being subjected to missiles from the defenders. Once at this tower's roof, he still had to cross many bridges to get to Cynder's quarters, which are heavily guarded, and primed with automated defenses. During all of this, he would be subjected to missile fire from the concealed defenders and energy weapons. Cynder is no stranger to war and battle, and she will defend what she sees as her home. Outer Defences For all intesive purposes, Cynder's fortress, has no outer defenses, relying heavily on the electro-magnetic storms surrounding the floating islands to destroy any air-borne enemy. These storms make it nearly impossible to operate any aircraft near the islands. It is also extremely dangerous for dragons to fly to the islands. Despite these dangerous conditions, a temple, dedicated to the ancestors is built on one of the islands. It is a pilgrimage site for the High Council. =Outer towers= First Complex Access to the first complex is controled by Proto-Atlantian lazer-grids. The first complex is a hall divided into four rooms, each only accessible via crystal pillars, which will only activate when either the defenders have been eliminated or hidden lever activated. (Only Cynder knows where that lever is, and She never reveals it's location; Spiril found it when he attacked her lair). Once the initial tower has been surmounted, several more towers must be conquered; the complex's final tower leading onto a cliff. Second Complex After advancing through this first complex, a larger one, largely concealed by crystals, is accessed via an elevator, which leads to the top of a tower. The towers are connected via bridges, but the approach to these bridges is deliberately exposed to the field of fire from the other towers; dragons simply fly to the next tower in the sequence. The last tower has a spiral of platforms leading down to to ground level. =Inner Towers= Third Complex The third complex is another hall, guarded by the same lazer-grids as the first one. this hall consists of a single, hexagonal room, which leads into a crystal canyon. Canyon The canyon is guarded by Cydonian towers which zap all enemies in it's area of effect with electricity. This canyon leads to the fortress gate. =Fortress= Base and first level The base of the small elevator tower is guarded by energy cannons, and the door into the tower will not open until these are destroyed. The door is accessed via a massive staircase. Inside the first room is the elevator to the tower roof. It is defended by electric crystals which project a lazer-grid onto the elevator. These must be destroyed for the elevator to proceed. Elevator Tower Accent The elevator will ascend to each level of the tower, at each level being stoped by similar crystals. These crystals are guarded by a lazer-grid that will only deactivate when the level's defenders have been destroyed. Upon completing it's ascent to the roof, bridges lead to other towers. Cynder, having been corrupted by Malefor, attempted to kill Spiril here, fleeing through the glass roof upon defeat. Honor Guard Quarters The fortress is designed to force an attacker to fight the Palace Guard, headquartered in one of the nearby towers. Another elevator leads to the final tower. Cynder's Quarters Cynder lives in the tallest tower, her personal quarters located in the highest room. During times of war, She would be here, assuming she hasn't already attempted to defend her castle. In the room are her bed, a bathroom facility, and places for the dragon's battle armor. The walls are pierced with many stained-glass windows. She is kidnapped from this room by the Coalition of Civilized Governments